


No Panties

by Fanficfeels0112



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Or don't, momoi's smoother than her boobs, riko control your mouth, these dumb hoes flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficfeels0112/pseuds/Fanficfeels0112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko should have remembered to dress fully today... or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Panties

She’s bored. She’s cold. She’s not wearing underwear. She’s tired. She just finished drinking her water bottle. Jump rope may be a good replacement for running, but one needs to wear shoes goddammit. She would have worn shoes, but some idiot just had to tell her what pink-haired, cow-titted, information broker manager was going to be at the scrimmage. So sue her, she was in a bit of a hurry. As her boys practiced (with the two basketball idiots arguing over-what is it this time? Air?) She got to talk to her. Not just about basketball (though mainly basketball) but about music, and clothes, and underwe- wait, what!?!  
“Yeah, I always wear a thong their just so cute and arousing.” The Touou manager purred (purred? Hold up-).  
“What about bras?” Dear god someone shoot her down. Now.  
“I like them to match in color and style.”  
“What color are they today?” Never mind, she’ll shoot herself, just hand her the fucking gun. The pinkette glances coyly over her shoulder and gives her a closed eye smile.  
“Black. How about you?”  
“None.” Oh fuck. Both their eyes widen until-  
“Can I see?” And then silence.  
She can’t stand the silence, what should she say?  
“Does the carpet match the drapes?” Not that. Another glance. Another smile.  
“Why don’t you come on and find out?”


End file.
